Velma Dace Eugenia Dinkley
Velma Dace Eugenia Dinkley is a fictional character in the American television animated series Scooby-Doo. She is prone to losing her glasses. She is usually seen wearing a baggy orange sweater, short pleated skirt (or in later episodes shorts), knee socks, and Mary Janes. She is seen as the brain of the group Throughout her various incarnations, Velma is usually portrayed as a highly intelligent young woman with highly specific interests in science (which in the Scooby and Scrappy Doo series leads her to pursue a career as a NASA research scientist) or merely being very well read on and sometimes obscure fields, such as ancient Viking writing (as in the third Scooby Doo series The New Scooby Doo Mysteries). In Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo, Velma is described by her younger sister Madelyn as being "born with a mystery book in her hand". Consequently, Velma is usually the one to figure out the mystery, sometimes with the help of Fred and Daphne. In the first series, notably "Where are you!" and "New Movies", a running gag is Velma's severe nearsightedness and her trouble with keeping her glasses on her face (often resulting in them falling off while she is being chased by the villain). When Scooby is too afraid to help Velma offers him a scooby snax.Members of the fanbase of the original Scooby-Doo speculated that Velma was a lesbian.[1][2] The original Scooby-Doo series did not refer to homosexuality. James Gunn, the screenwriter of the Scooby-Doo film, said that he was "pretty sure she's gay." Linda Cardellini, the actress who portrayed Velma in the film, said "There were a few scenes where Velma comes out of her shell. I wouldn't say she comes out of the closet."[1] Cardellini added, "I thought more along the lines that maybe her sexuality is a little ambiguous."[3] Jeffrey P. Dennis, author of "The Same Thing We Do Every Night: Signifying Same-Sex Desire in Television Cartoons," argued that the romantic connection between Velma and Daphne Blake is "mostly wishful thinking" because Velma and Daphne "barely acknowledge each other's existence."[4] The makers of the film script inserted a reference to the rumor, where Velma ogles Daphne, in a draft script and the writers later intended for Velma to kiss Daphne, but the scenes were cut from the final film.[1] Later movies, including [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby-Doo_2:_Monsters_Unleashed the second Scooby-Doo film], Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, a couple of episodes of What's New, Scooby-Doo? and the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated series, depict her as being attracted to male characters without explicitly defining her sexual orientation beyond this. In Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster, she is saved from the spirit of Wanda Grubwort by Shaggy, who had taken a romantic interest in Velma earlier on in the movie, and they both kiss but there is no "chemistry" between them so they decide to remain as friends. This is the only time there is any actual romance with the character, which also includes a date between Velma and Shaggy earlier on in the filmfraid to volunteer to help with a mission, Velma often offers him a dog treat called a "Scooby Snack". Rela Velma has been voiced by several actresses. From 1969 to 1974, Nicole Jaffe voiced Velma; from 1976 to 1979, the late Pat Stevens voiced the character. From 1979 to 1980, Marla Frumkin provided her voice. Velma did not speak in the Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo final episode, "The Ransom of Scooby Chief". After the character's absence from 1980 to 1983 series, Marla Frumkin reprised the role of Velma as a guest star in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. Velma was absent again until A Pup Named Scooby-Doo when Christina Lange voiced the role. B.J. Ward voiced Velma in a Johnny Bravo crossover episode. From the animated movie, Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, B.J. Ward reprised her role in all movies though Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. Nicole Jaffe returned to voice Velma in the movies, Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire and Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico. In the latest three Scooby series, What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! and Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, as well as all cartoon movies made since 2004, Velma is voiced by Mindy Cohn. In the 2002 and 2004 live-action movies, Velma is played by Linda Cardellini. Velma is portrayed by Hayley Kiyoko in the 2009 live-action movie Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins and its live-action sequel Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster. tives of Velma shown during the series' run include: ;Mr. and Mrs. Dinkley :Velma's parents. ;Madelyn Dinkley :Velma's younger sister voiced by Danica McKellar. She appears to be in her late teens and somewhat resembles her older sister in appearance & personality. Ironically, Velma herself refers to Madelyn as a nerd and doesn't seem to realize how much alike they really are. Unlike Velma, Madelyn wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to do for a living and had previously attended clown college until she discovered a fondness for stage magic and enrolls in a school for stage magicians. Madelyn has a huge crush on Shaggy Rogers and as a result of this, Shaggy refers to Madelyn as "Doe-eyed Dinkley" or by simply "Madds". She plays an important role in Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo, when the magic school she's enrolled in is being terrorized by a giant griffin. ;Aunt Meg and Uncle Evan :Velma's aunt and uncle, who live in a small town called Banning Junction which features in a Halloween episode of What's New, Scooby-Doo?. ;Marcy :Velma's cousin and the daughter of Meg and Evan. She is studying mechanical engineering in college, but unlike Velma she is fashionable. This along with Marcy's interest in Fred made her Daphne's rival of sorts. She was born on Halloween which over time led to her hatred of the holiday as it usually upstaged her birthday (even her parents have forgotten it). Consequently, she used local legend and her engineering background to create "Mechanical Scarecrow Monsters" to terrorize the town. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Velma_Dinkley&action=edit&section=5 edit Other Relatives *'Aunt Thelma': works with dolphins at a marine institute. *'Uncle Dave (Walton)': *'Uncle John': works as an archaeologist. *'Uncle Cosmo': also works as an archaeologist. *'Uncle Elmo': a doctor. *'Uncle Ted': also works as an archaeologist Chloe Dinkley: Velma's 13 year old sister s a brib. Her catchphrases are: "Jinkies!," "Jeepers!" (also used by other members of the gang, notably Daphne. Unlike Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, neither she nor Shaggy ever showed signs of attraction in any of the previous incarnations. Their relationship always showed nothing beyond friendship. And up until the show, she had the best relationship with Scooby-Doo. Though Velma never dated, she did have several possible love interests in the other incarnations—Ben Ravencroft in Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Detective Beau Neville in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, George the mailman from their old hometown and two celebrity crushes on Guy L'Avorton and JC Chasez in What's New, Scooby-Doo?, a possible love interest with Prince Omar in Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?, and even once had a boyfriend Patrick in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. Recently Velma fell head over heels for Winsor in Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur, an archaeology student. Winsor was practically her counter part in appearance and as almost personality, both were instantly smitten. However, Velma would receive a big shock when the gang discovered Winsor and his professor were behind the "phantosaur" to in hopes of getting the fame and most likely money for a dinosaur they found encased in quartz. Eventually, Winsor would regain her trust, after many apologies. Even to the point that she asked if they could date, once he's released from jail. In the most recent series, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Velma and Shaggy have begun dating and Velma is pushing Shaggy to make their relationship official. Shaggy, however, is hesitant as he wants to hide the relationship from Scooby until such a time when he feels confident enough to tell him. This causes some tension between Shaggy and Velma. On top of that, Velma became very controlling - telling Shaggy what to eat, what to wear, even what to say. Under advice from Daphne, she increased this behavior for a brief period, but toned it down upon Shaggy's request. Eventually, Scooby becomes aware that they are dating. Scooby's initial reaction was exactly what Shaggy had feared: anger, jealousy, and a sense of betrayal. Following the revelation, there is animosity between Scooby and Velma - even elevating to insults (a stark contrast from previous incarnations of the characters). In the end, Velma (repeatedly) gave Shaggy an ultimatum: he had to choose between them - a decision that it can be assumed Shaggy wished to avoid. Ultimately, Shaggy chooses Scooby, breaking up with Velma telling her that he doesn't feel ready to have a girlfriend, leaving Velma heartbroken and humiliated. Despite bitter feelings over the breakup, Velma admits to Scooby that she still had feelings for Shaggy. Later on Velma reconciles her friendship with Shaggy but reveals that she no longer has romantic feelings for him. Ironically, during their breakup, Shaggy appears to have actually developed romantic feelings for Velma which now seem to be unrequited, making their current relationship the inverse of what it started out as. However, lately she seems to have shown signs of regret over the break-up. In Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster, Shaggy becomes smitten with Velma very early on in the film. From that point, he follows Velma around, slowly working up the courage to ask her out on a date. Velma is oblivious to all this (partly due to being possessed by Wanda Grubwort) until Shaggy eventually does ask her out; to which she somewhat reluctantly agrees. Scooby (once again jealous of this new, budding relationship) attempts to sabotage the date. Velma leaves early after getting the moonstone Shaggy was planning to give to her later. To Shaggy, it appeared that date did not go well, but it is later revealed to the gang that Velma is possessed. Shaggy is able to save her by complimenting her and singing "By the Light of the Silvery Moon". When Velma comes to, she asks Shaggy if he meant the things he said and he confirms that he meant every word. Goaded on by Fred and Daphne, they kiss each other only to come to the conclusion that there is no chemistry between them. They agree to stay friends and Scooby gives a sigh of relief. e) and "My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!" Like all of the Scooby Doo gang, later ret-conned as Mystery Incorporated members, Velma has differing personal backgrounds and histories depending on which series one is referring to. In the original Where are you! series, Velma attended the same high school as the rest of the gang (as stated in the episode A Knight for a night). However, in the second series, the New Scooby Doo Movies, Velma is said to have graduated from a different high school than her friends (as stated in the episode Spirited Spooked Sports Show).